


救赎第一部13

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部13

第13章   
　　旭凤这一觉睡得十分香甜，他痛痛快快伸了个懒腰。脚一蹬，好像踩到了什么东西。软绵绵的，蹭一蹭，像水一样柔滑。  
　　“醒了？”润玉坐在床边，手里端着一碗黑咕隆咚的东西。  
　　他嫌恶的偏过脸，“不喝。”  
　　润玉依旧慢慢搅动汤勺，“吃了药，伤才会好。”顿了顿，又补上一句，“我在里面加了花蜜，甜滋滋的，一点都不苦。”  
　　他低笑，将双手枕在脑后，“你骗我呢！那药熏得我的栖梧宫都是苦味。”说到这里他忽然觉得不对，目光一扫，“这是……璇玑宫？”烟波缥缈的地面，闪烁的星阵，可不正是璇玑宫嘛！“不行，我要赶紧回栖梧宫去。”他一边说一边掀开被子下床。  
　　他起身太急，牵动了背上伤口，闷哼一声。  
　　“急什么。”润玉按住他肩膀，“穷奇伤了你后背，必须安心静养。”眉头微蹙，眼中已带了些许责备，“我好不容易才将你体内的余毒清了，没想到你竟这般不爱惜身子。”  
　　他最见不得兄长含愁轻斥的模样，立刻道：“兄长别气，我这就喝药。”说完十分听话的将药碗拿了过来，仰头骨碌碌一通猛灌。  
　　一口气喝完，啪的一声将空碗放在桌上，吐着舌头用手掌扇风。“苦啊，苦啊！”  
　　润玉将一颗枫露糖塞进他嘴里。  
　　他两眼一亮，舌尖一卷，润玉抽手不及，指尖被他扫了一下。  
　　“好甜！”他靠在润玉肩头，声音里不觉带了一丝撒娇，“还要。”  
　　润玉宠溺的看着他，“没有了。”  
　　“我才不信。”他拉过润玉双手。  
　　双掌白皙如玉，掌心空荡荡，“不骗你，真没有了……”润玉一句话还没说完，怀中一空，那小布包已被旭凤掏了去。  
　　“这是什么？”旭凤得意的冲他晃晃布包，下巴抬得高高的，“谁不知我在凡间的称号是妙手空空凤公子，你想在我面前藏东西，还要再多修炼几千年。”  
　　“这是花界特地送来的枫露糖，甜得很，别吃太多。”  
　　“知道了。”他又往嘴里丢了一颗糖，汲了鞋便走。  
　　“去哪里？”  
　　“回栖梧宫。”他头也不回，“要是让母神知道我在你这里，又要生出事端了。”  
　　润玉拉住他，“莫怕，近日天界诸事烦忧，母神无暇顾及我们。”一脸担忧，“这几日你便宿在璇玑宫吧！穷奇的妖力属火，我属水，正是他克星。”  
　　他犹豫不决，“母神真的……”  
　　润玉将他推回到床上，“兄长何时骗过你？倘若母神要责罚，你昏睡的那几日，我早就不知被责罚多少次了。”一边说一边除下他衣衫，“方才你又将伤口挣裂了，待我为你涂上些药膏。”  
　　他嗯了一声，趴在床上任由润玉施为。  
　　润玉体质阴寒，连指尖也是冷的。但这玉石般的凉意在伤口上轻轻抚过，却让他十分舒服。  
　　空气中渐渐弥漫出一股甘冽的清香，宛如暗夜里的昙花，又像高山上的雪莲。  
　　“疼么？”润玉见他身体一颤，以为弄疼了他。  
　　“不疼。”他侧头瞧着润玉，“我又不是那些娇弱的仙侍，兄长不必这般小心翼翼。”他勾唇浅笑，“倒是你动作太轻柔，让我痒得十分难受。”  
　　“你啊，真是难伺候。”润玉揉乱他的发，“那你忍着点，我要下狠手了。”  
　　说是狠手，其实还是温柔得不得了。  
　　他痒得笑个不停，最后还是咬住被角才忍了下来。  
　　“好了没？”这句话他不知说了多少遍。  
　　润玉无奈，草草收场。“好了。”  
　　他一骨碌爬起来，抓过衣衫兜在自己身上。  
　　润玉拿过腰带给他系上。  
　　他低头看着润玉的手指，忽然道：“兄长，你这般温柔和善，以后定要娶个威风八面的女子，这样才能保护你啊！”  
　　润玉没有应声，目光凝在他的腰带上，仿佛这是天地间最重要的事。  
　　“兄长，你有没有听我说话啊？”他想了想，“嗯，那些上神上仙都生得过于纤弱，实在找不出一个飒爽干练的。不对，这样的女子我倒是见过一个。”  
　　润玉终于停下了动作，细细端详一阵，“好了。这祥云结是我新学来的，你觉得如何？”  
　　他粗略看了看，除了精巧些，也看不出有什么大不同。便随口赞道：“自然是不错的。”喜滋滋的道：“那女子虽是魔界中人，心中却自有正气，并不是那等迂腐邪僻之人。兄长若有意，我便想法子让你们见见？”  
　　润玉一脸似笑非笑，“那女子是哪位魔神？”  
　　“她是卞城王之女，魔界的卞城公主，鎏英。”  
　　“我还以为是谁，原来是她。”润玉抚着他脸颊，“这四海六界，尚无哪个女子能入我的眼，旭儿不必为此费心。”  
　　润玉靠得太近，动作过于亲昵，他不由得咽了咽唾沫，往后退开了些。  
　　谁知额头一暖，润玉的唇竟亲了过来。虽然只是一触即走，但那股暖意却让他心头一颤。  
　　“兄长？”他怔怔看着润玉。  
　　润玉眼中全是哀伤。  
　　“兄长为何这般看着我？”话音未落，就见润玉眼睫一颤，一滴泪珠已落了下来。  
　　他连忙伸手接住那颗泪珠，“兄长为何哭泣？”  
　　“我只恨自己修为不够，灵力太弱，竟不能为你挡下穷奇那一击。”  
　　他失笑，“我受伤，兄长便自责成这样。难道兄长受伤，我就不难受么？兄长身娇肉贵，比不得我皮糙肉厚，所以还是我受伤划算些。”  
　　润玉被他逗笑，十分无奈，“你啊！”顿了顿，又道：“你可知穷奇的那一击，不仅伤了你的身，还……”他将嘴边的话咽了下去，“算了，事已至此，不说也罢。”  
　　旭凤急了，“兄长快将话说完，这般不上不下，我晚上都睡不着觉了。”  
　　润玉深深看着他，“穷奇那一击，伤了你的灵根，让你将我俩的事都忘了。”  
　　“我俩的事？”旭凤呆呆的道：“我俩能有什么事？”他心思飞转，将近日来闯下的大小祸事在脑中过了一遍，却始终想不出有哪一样能让润玉这般哀伤欲绝。  
　　“你果然不记得了。”润玉轻轻一叹，“若你记得，便绝不会将为我牵红线那等话说得如此轻松。”  
　　旭凤仿佛察觉到了什么，身体渐渐绷紧，“兄长莫要说了。”  
　　润玉倾身向前，在他唇上柔柔一吻，“旭儿怎能忘了，你我已立下誓约，此生结为伴侣，不离不弃。”  
　　


End file.
